A Wonderful Shuis Reunion
by The-ZXY-Friends-Fan
Summary: A Shuis reunion! Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
Diana Regains Her Memory (and then some) While In England With Brian  
  
Legal Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I'm simply borrowing them. I believe that they belong to James E. Reilly. He's done a great job creating them.  
A little background: The double wedding never happened. So Ethan & Theresa and Sheridan & Luis are not engaged. I know that would screw everything up that happened in Bermuda, but let's say they still went down there, but Theresa's not pregnant with Julian's kid. Although Julian is still dead. Sheridan and Luis still went on the boating trip in Bermuda, and the boat exploded as planned. Everything with them is the same, which is most important.   
Note: Since they're in England for the beginning, everything is said with a British accent. No offense to anyone British, as I may make fun of their lingo.  
Now, on with the show!!  
  
{in London, England}  
(Brian and Diana are walking outside Westminster Abbey)  
Diana: Brian! Have a lookie! It's Westminster Abbey! I've always wanted to see it! Picture! (she whips out a camera and starts taking pictures of the building, and of her & him in front of it, and him in front of it, then just her in front of it, and the flower stand across the street. Basically, she looks like an over-excited tourist taking pictures of everything)  
Brian: Wow Diana! It's beautiful. But not as beautiful as you.  
Diana: Oh my gosh! I know why this place is so dear to me! I wanted to come here with my dead lover! (she stares into space for a minute) I know who he is! And he's not dead!  
(fades to black)  
[We now wait for 6 months before JER remembers about Shuis and their fans. Then he finishes the story]  
Brian: Diana? Who is it? Who's your dead lover?  
Sheridan: It's your brother, Luis. And stop calling me Diana! My name is Sheridan! And I'm not going to call you Brian anymore. You're really Antonio, the guy who walked out on his family.  
Antonio: (gasps) How do you know this?  
Sheridan: I just got my memory back. I think I'm remembering a few other things too that I didn't know before. Which reminds me, I don't love you. I love Luis. He's the only love of my life and I'll never love anyone else. Especially you.   
Antonio: Calm down Diana.  
Sheridan: I told you, it's Sheridan.  
Antonio: Woah, sorry. SHERIDAN. Relax, I'm not making you love me. I don't even love you anyway. I love those old ladies I was hitting on.  
Sheridan: Yeah right! You've been hitting on me ever since you rescued me in the ocean.  
Antonio: Wait! I suddenly have a craving for…Tomato Soup Cake! (lol, what else?)  
Sheridan: What? Eeewwwwwwww!! Ew, ew, ew! Grace has been making that stuff since even you were around? How come no one's told her how bad it is yet? You like that bloody stuff?  
Antonio: Of course, that recipe has been in the Standish family for generations.  
Sheridan: Whatever.  
(don't forget, everything they say is with a British accent)  
Antonio: Sheridan, I love you. Leave Luis and stay with me in Bermuda. We'll live the perfect life together of having paint fights, and charming the restaurant's customers. We'll have picnics anytime you want, and we'll dance the tango as often as possible.  
Sheridan: Antonio! No! I don't love you and I never will! We're not having any more paint fights, and you were the one charming those old ladies, and we're not having any more picnics together and THE TANGO IS SACRED TO LUIS AND I!!!!!!!! You're not taking that away from us!   
Antonio: I'm sorry-  
Sheridan: And another thing, you are going to go back to your mother in Harmony! She has prayed every night since you left her that you'd come back! She misses you so much! Screw whatever Julian did to you! He's dead! Go back to your mother!  
Antonio: Okay Sheridan. I'm so sorry! I'll do whatever you want!  
Sheridan: You bet your ass you will! And I'm never talking to you again!  
Antonio: Don't you think that's being a little harsh? We can still be friends.  
Sheridan: You're just like the rest of them! You all say, "let's just be friends" but do you ever call again, even as friends? No! Not one of you!  
Antonio: Okay, now you're taking out all your guy problems on me.  
Sheridan: (she's quiet for a minute then calms down) You're right. I am. Because you're just like the rest of them. Only Luis is different. He's special. No one can ever love me as much as him. I'm sorry, I don't hate you. But I can never love you in that way. I love Luis and always will. I'm going to find him.  
Antonio: I'm glad Sheridan. I'll be there for you every step of the way.  
Sheridan: Okay, I could use some support.  
Antonio: Good. I'm glad you don't hate me.  
Sheridan: How could I hate you? You're too charming. I think it runs in the family.  
(they smile at each other)  
{back at the flat}  
(just so ya know, a flat is British for apartment. They rented it from a friend or something, it's not important)  
(they've stopped using British accents now)  
Sheridan: (leaves her bedroom and goes into Antonio's next door) Hey. Almost done packing?  
Antonio: Not even close! I'm a terrible packer.  
Sheridan: Well, don't worry about rushing; I'm not so good at packing either.  
Antonio: Do you think if we work together we can get this done?  
Sheridan: Sure, why not. Start with your bags?  
Antonio: Yeah, sure. (they start packing) So where are we going to go find him?  
Sheridan: Well, Harmony of course. We're going to go to his house. I will meet him there and you will talk to your mother.  
Antonio: Right, I forgot about that. I have to talk to mama.  
Sheridan: Um, Antonio? Which bag does this go in? (she holds up a Speedo, and does that giggly laugh she did a lot while hanging out with Brian)  
Antonio: What? Uh, I don't have a Speedo! It must be my roommate's.  
Sheridan: You don't have a roommate.  
Antonio: Uh, he must have forgotten to take it when he moved out.  
Sheridan: What?  
Antonio: I, um, oh! You know what?  
Sheridan: Antonio, I don't care. It's fine that you have a Speedo. No one will know.   
Antonio: Okay, thank you.  
Sheridan: (quietly) No one except Liz.  
{on the plane back to Harmony}  
Sheridan: Antonio, I'm so glad you came with me to find my dead lover.   
Antonio: He's not dead! Don't forget! And of course I'd have come with you.  
Sheridan: Thanks. So what do you think our lives will be like once we get down there? Are you going to stay or will you go back to Bermuda and stay with Liz & Doc?  
Antonio: I don't know. Maybe I'll see if they want to move their business to Harmony. (pause) You're going to stay in Harmony with Luis no matter what, right?  
Sheridan: (softly) Yeah. I'm sorry Antonio. I love him too much and I never want to be apart from him again. I don't know how I survived without him all this time. I think that if I had my memory I would have gone crazy without him.  
Antonio: I know. You do love him so much. You belong together.  
Sheridan: But hey, even if you go back to Bermuda or whatever, we're still friends. And we will write each other every day.  
Antonio: Of course we will. I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise.  
Sheridan: Good. Antonio, can I ask you something? It may be a little personal, but I'd like to know.  
Antonio: Sure, ask away.  
Sheridan: Have you ever found love? I mean, besides me. Was there anyone in your life who you just couldn't stand to be apart from?  
Antonio: Well, I did love Liz when we were going out, but that was over a long time ago.  
Sheridan: Wow. Did you have any other loves before you left Harmony?   
Antonio: No. I was too young when I left. I didn't know what love was; I didn't know anything about it.  
Sheridan: Well, don't worry. You're going to find someone. I just know it.  
Antonio: And just how do you know that?  
Sheridan: Okay, you know how when I got my memory back, I knew a lot of extra stuff I didn't know before? I think I gained a Grace/Charity-type power. I think I can have premonitions and stuff too. Only mine are very different. My dreams predict the future. Last night, I had a dream of you and another girl, and you love each other very much.   
Antonio: Really? That's good to know. Any idea who it is?  
Sheridan: I know exactly who it is. But I can't say.  
Antonio: Why not?  
Sheridan: Because that would ruin it for everyone. You'll see soon enough.  
(she winks at him as the scene fades out) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Sheridan and Antonio Arrive Back In Harmony  
  
{back in Harmony, Sheridan and Antonio are right outside the front door of the Lopez-Fitzgerald house}  
Sheridan: Well, here we are. I can't believe that in a few minutes I'm going to be in the arms of my lover again.  
Antonio: I'm so happy for you Sheridan. Hey, before we go in, we have to make a pact. No matter what happens, we have to stay friends.  
Sheridan: Definitely. Pinky swear?  
Antonio: Pinky swear.   
(they pinky swear)  
Sheridan: All right, let's go.   
(she knocks on the door and they wait for a second before Theresa opens the door)  
Theresa: ANTONIO! (she screams) You came back! (she gives him a big hug)  
Antonio: Theresa! I missed you so much! How've you been l'il sis?  
Theresa: I've been good! (she notices Sheridan) SHERIDAN! But-but you're dead!  
Sheridan: What? No I'm not!  
Theresa: When you and Luis-on the boat-and the explosion-you-dead-here-when-huh-what?  
Sheridan: Calm down Theresa. I'll explain everything to everyone all at once. It's too long of a story to explain 17 times.  
Theresa: Okay, good. Well, it's so good to have you back. Luis will be so happy!  
Sheridan: Where is he? I need to see him!  
Theresa: Oh. (her face falls a bit) He's at your cottage right now with Hank.  
Sheridan: Okay well, I'm going to go see him!  
Theresa: Okay, good! Antonio, mama's home, you have to see her!  
Antonio: Of course. That's why I'm here.   
Theresa: Come on upstairs.   
Antonio: Sheridan? Did you want to split up and do this on our own or do you want to stick together?  
Sheridan: I can't miss Pilar's reaction to you! I'll come up for a minute before I go to my cottage!  
Antonio: Okay, thanks.   
Theresa: Wait! I have a plan! Stand outside the door, both of you, until I knock on it, then come out!  
Sheridan: Okay, sure.  
Antonio: I love you Theresa, I'm so sorry I left.  
Theresa: No time for that now! Get outside!  
(they go outside and Theresa goes upstairs)  
{in Pilar's room}  
(Theresa knocks on her bedroom door)  
Pilar: What is it Theresita? Who was at the door?  
Theresa: Come downstairs and see! You're going to love this!  
Pilar: Okay.  
Theresa: Come with me first, I have to get Miguel and Charity too!  
(by the way, there was no Zombie Charity so Miguel and Charity are as happy as always)  
(the two of them (Pilar and Theresa) go into the next room where Charity and Miguel are sitting together on the couch watching Friends on TV. They laugh as Theresa and Pilar walk in)  
Theresa: Miguel, Charity! Come downstairs quick!  
Miguel: What is it Theresa? Is something wrong?  
Theresa: No way! It's totally great! Come on!  
Charity: (to Miguel) Sounds important. Let's go!  
(they all follow Theresa downstairs. When they get there, Charity and Miguel sit on the couch while Pilar stands with her back to the kitchen and Theresa faces them, just a couple feet from the door)  
Theresa: Mama, Miguel, Charity, I would like to present to you, (she knocks on the door and they come out) Sheridan and Antonio!  
Pilar: Oh, oh my…(she trails off before fainting. Theresa tends to her so that everyone else can reunite)  
Charity: SHERIDAN! I thought you were dead! I'm so happy to see you! (she hugs her)  
Miguel: Sheridan, I missed you so much. Luis will be so incredibly happy you're back. (he hugs her) Antonio. (it's an awkward moment where it seems like Miguel's mad at him. Then Miguel smiles) Good to see you again man. (hugs him)  
Charity: Wait? Not THE Antonio? I'm so glad you're here! (she hugs him)  
Antonio: Thanks Miguel. I missed you guys a lot. Who are you?  
Charity: I'm Charity, Miguel's girlfriend.  
Antonio: Oh! I remember you. Last time I saw you, you were just a few years old. (kind of discreetly to Miguel) Good job.  
Miguel: Thanks man.  
Sheridan: I missed all you guys so much!   
(Pilar starts to wake up)  
Pilar: Antonio? Was my Antonio here?  
(he goes over to her)  
Antonio: Yes mama, it's me. I came back to you.  
Pilar: Oh, my Antonio. I missed you so much. Where have you been? Why did you leave?  
(they hug)  
Antonio: We'll explain everything to everyone later mama. I just missed you so much!  
Pilar: We?  
Antonio: Yes, Sheridan and I.  
Pilar: Sheridan? But she's dead!  
(Sheridan comes over to Pilar)  
Antonio: No mama, she's here. It's Sheridan.  
Pilar: Sheridan?  
Sheridan: Yes Pilar. It's me.  
Pilar: I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much! Luis will be so happy!  
Sheridan: I missed you too. Luis! I have to go see him!  
Pilar: Yes, of course. You must go to him at once. He's at your cottage. Take my car if you need.  
Sheridan: Thank you so much Pilar. You guys have to come with!  
Miguel: Of course we are! We wouldn't miss it for the world!  
Charity: But we can't all fit in the car.  
Theresa: We'll take Luis's. He won't mind.   
Sheridan: All right then! Let's go!  
(they all head for the door)  
{outside the cottage}  
Antonio: Okay, you guys go first and after a minute go into the kitchen, then Sheridan will go in and surprise him.   
Pilar: What about you?  
Antonio: Oh, I don't think Luis will appreciate seeing me.  
Pilar: Of course he will. You guys can straighten things out another time. Go see him and then come into the kitchen and you two can discuss it later.  
Sheridan: All right. Guys hurry up and get in there! I want to see him!  
Theresa: Okay! We're going!  
(they knock on the door as Sheridan and Antonio walk around to the side of the house so he can't see them)  
(Luis comes to the door)  
Luis: Hey guys. What brings you here?  
Pilar: We just wanted to see how you were doing.  
Theresa: You look like you need some comforting.  
Luis: Well, sure. I just still miss Sheridan so much.  
Hank: But you've got to get over her man. She's gone.  
Miguel: Be quiet. Hank. Let him grieve for a while okay?  
Charity: It's the natural thing to do. Hank.  
Hank: Whatever. Listen, I'm going to make some hot chocolate, anyone want some?  
Everyone: Yeah/sure, etc.  
Pilar: We'll help you make it.  
(they all go into the kitchen except Luis)  
{outside, with Antonio and Sheridan}   
Sheridan: Good luck, Brian.  
Antonio: You too, Diana.   
(he goes over to the door and knocks on it and Luis goes to answer it)  
Luis: Antonio. I thought I told you to stay away from the family.  
Antonio: I know Luis, but I'm here to stay. I won't leave mama again. I swear.  
Luis: How do I know you're not just saying that?   
Antonio: Okay. You don't know. But I'll prove it to you. Can I go see mama? I miss her so much.  
Luis: Yes, of course. But you have to swear you won't leave again!  
Antonio: I swear.  
Luis: All right. She's in the kitchen, go to her.  
Antonio: Thanks Luis. You know, I missed you too, man.  
Luis: Okay, let's not get too chummy here.  
Antonio: Right. Anyway…(he goes into the kitchen)  
(Sheridan knocks on the door)  
Luis: Someone else is here? What? Is the whole town coming to Sheridan's cottage tonight?  
(he opens the door and sees Sheridan)  
(Luis's expression looks very sad and he looks down then closes the door) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Sheridan and Luis Are Together Again  
  
(Sheridan is outside his cottage and has a very hurt expression on her face)  
(inside, Luis goes into the kitchen)  
Luis: This sucks man! I just saw another vision of her! I imagined she knocked on the door and was standing there waiting for me!   
(Sheridan knocks on the door again)  
Pilar: Go answer the door!   
Luis: Why? It's probably just a vision again. I need to get some sleep. I'm starting to hallucinate some more.  
Miguel: Try talking to this "vision" Luis.  
Luis: What? Now you guys are encouraging me to hallucinate?  
(Sheridan knocks on the door once more)  
Charity: Just go answer the door!  
Luis: All right, whatever. Fine, I'll answer it. (he walks over to the door and opens it) Are you a vision?  
Sheridan: No, Luis. It's me, Sheridan.   
Luis: I'm not hallucinating anymore?  
Sheridan: No Luis. It's me! I missed you so much! (she gives him a big hug)  
Luis: (hugs her back) Sheridan? It's really you?  
Sheridan: Of course it is silly.   
Luis: Sheridan, I love you so much. Where have you been?   
Sheridan: It's a very long story; we'll explain everything later.  
Luis: I missed you.   
(they kiss passionately)  
(everyone comes out of the kitchen)  
Theresa: Awe, yay! The best couple in Harmony is reunited!  
(everyone on set and in the studio audience claps for them as they kiss again)  
[I am aware that Passions probably doesn't have a live studio audience, but we need someone to clap!]  
Luis: Sheridan, let's get out of here.  
Sheridan: To where?  
Luis: Somewhere. Anywhere. I want to spend some time with you alone.  
Pilar: Don't go Luis, stay here. This place is special to you. We will leave.  
Theresa: Right. You guys have the most wonderful night!  
Sheridan: Okay. Great! Antonio and I will explain our whole story tomorrow at a party!  
Charity: Sounds good to me. We'll work out the details; don't worry about a thing Sheridan.  
Sheridan: Thanks guys. And, how about we don't tell anyone why we're throwing a party? Let's have it be a surprise for everyone.  
Miguel: Good idea Aunt Sheridan. Don't worry about a thing! You just have fun tonight!   
Sheridan: You called me Aunt Sheridan. Awe.   
Miguel: Hey, we all know it'll happen one day. Can I start early?  
Sheridan: Of course you can.  
Luis: Thanks everyone!   
Pilar: Okay, we're leaving. Bye!  
Everyone: Bye!  
(they leave)  
(Sheridan and Luis sit on the couch together and cuddle. Awe)  
Luis: I'm so glad you're really here. I've missed you so much. I knew you weren't really dead.  
Sheridan: Why did everyone think I was dead?  
Luis: When we couldn't find you after the explosion and the storm, they sent out a search party. They found a body and identified it as yours. How that works, I don't know, because you're here. But we had a funeral and the body was cremated.  
Sheridan: Wow. So if it wasn't me who you cremated who was it?  
Luis: I have no idea. Hey! I know what we should do!  
(he looks down at her)  
Sheridan: (in that sexy voice like she knows what he'll propose they do) What?  
Luis: Well, how about you go in the powder room and freshen up, and I'll be here waiting for you.  
Sheridan: (gets a little offended) Why the hell do you need me to freshen up?  
Luis: Nothing insulting meant by that. I just want you out of the room because I want to surprise you with something. Don't come out until after I come in there, okay?  
Sheridan: Okay, my love. I'll be waiting for you.  
(they kiss and then Sheridan heads for the powder room but before closing the door she blows a kiss to him and he "catches" it. The second she closes the door Luis goes into a closet and starts rifling around in there. He emerges with candles and starts lighting them and putting them everywhere around the room. When he's done he turns off all the lights and surveys the room. It seems to look good to him so he goes back into the closet and pulls out a blindfold. Then he walks into the powder room quietly)  
{in the powder room}  
(she has her back turned and he scares her (she screams a little) by giving her a hug from behind. Then he pulls the blindfold over her head and ties it behind)  
Sheridan: Luis! What are you doing?  
Luis: Surprising you.  
(he turns he around and kisses her passionately)  
Sheridan: Mmm, Luis!  
Luis: Oh, you like that?  
Sheridan: Yeah.  
Luis: There's plenty more where that came from.  
(he kisses her again)  
Sheridan: Luis, don't stop. Let's just do this all night.  
Luis: What about your surprise?  
Sheridan: Screw my surprise.  
Luis: You're silly. Come on!  
Sheridan: Where are we going?  
Luis: To the living room!  
(he picks her up and carries her into the living room. Once they're in the middle, he sets her down gently)  
Luis: Sheridan, I love you.  
Sheridan: I love you too Luis.  
(they kiss)  
Luis: Okay, what do you want most, right now?  
Sheridan: Nothing. I have what I want. You.  
Luis: (he responds to this by kissing her) How about having that blindfold removed?  
Sheridan: That would be good. How about we start with that?  
Luis: Start? Wow, this sounds like it'll be a fun evening.  
Sheridan: Of course it will be. As soon as you take off the blindfold.  
Luis: All right, I'm doing it. (he reaches behind her head and unties it, then slowly takes it off her)  
Sheridan: (the second she sees the candles) Oh, Luis. The cottage looks beautiful.   
Luis: I thought you'd like it.  
Sheridan: Of course I like it.  
Luis: Sheridan, you know I love you with all my heart. (he gives her a small kiss)   
Sheridan: (she returns the kiss) Of course, my love.  
Luis: Before I met you, I never thought that I would fall in love with such a wonderful woman. I never thought I would find love as special as ours. You have made me happier than I ever thought possible. And, if you'll let me, I'll spend my life trying to make you just as happy.  
Sheridan: Luis, I feel the same way. I'm never happier than when I'm in your arms.  
Luis: (he gets down on one knee) Sheridan, you're the love of my life, will you do me the honor of marrying me?  
Sheridan: I love you so much Luis, of course I'll marry you.  
(he puts the ring on her finger as they embrace in a long and passionate kiss)  
Sheridan: You have a ring! But you thought I was dead, it doesn't make any sense. How did you know to buy a ring?  
Luis: I was going to propose on the boat.   
Sheridan: You were? Luis, you are so wonderful. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. It'll be so perfect. (she hugs him closely)  
Luis: Of course it'll be perfect, my love. Nothing can change that. We love each other very much and always will. So what do you want to do now?  
Sheridan: What do you want to do?   
(they both kind of have that look in their eyes)  
Luis: What do you think I want to do?  
Sheridan: I think we should.  
(the scene fades out as they both have a look of complete bliss on their faces and they start to kiss) 


End file.
